


Pure Poetry

by Zeebie



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeebie/pseuds/Zeebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego is inspired by mundane happenings at the office, OR someone please take away my fic writing license, OR why I shouldn't work 9-5 office jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Poetry

It started when Mia needed to rubber band some files together. She reached into the tray that had long sat, nearly forgotten, on her desk, and retrieved her desired elastic. But as she stretched it over the thick wad of paper, the band snapped. She swore and reached for another.

At the desk across the hall, Diego sipped his coffee and considered the fragile nature of a life subjected to the rigors of time - as symbolized by rubber bands.

The next day, there was a yellow post-it on her desk with a note sprawled across it in red ink. Mia glared at it suspiciously even before she started to read it.

_How fragile the rubber band_

_Strength destroyed by time_

_Not so is my love for you_

She almost didn't look at him, but the urge to scoff at him was greater than the urge not to dignify his, his  _creation_ with a response.

Diego grinned broadly at her look, lifted his mug in acknowledgement. He was already planning the conversation.  _You like it? It's a new style I'm trying, a kind of reverse haiku…_

An hour or so later, there were some folders that he was supposed to deal with, so Mia scribbled a hasty instructional note and stuck it to the outermost folder. Then she paused and took another post-it from her stack and wrote a different kind of note.

He was disappointed that she refused to mention his poetry, but his hurt was appeased when he saw the second note hiding beneath the first. He pulled the first off impatiently and read the second eagerly.

_Diego,_

_You are a lawyer, not a poet. It's good you tried out this garbage on me before you actually tried to impress some girl with it._

He grimaced. Oh bitter love! blacker than untainted coffee. He paused. It had a good sound to it; perhaps his next attempt at poetry would be better than his first.

**Author's Note:**

> So like three rubber bands snapped while I was trying to use them at work today and then I started thinking about how they lose their ability to function over time and then I started thinking about Miego because that is how I get myself through the day.
> 
> This MAY possibly become an ongoing thing but for now it's just a doofy one shot.


End file.
